


pillows

by selfdestruction_instinct



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestruction_instinct/pseuds/selfdestruction_instinct
Summary: Шинвон уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы не бояться подкроватных монстров. Но он знает, под соседней кроватью прячется кое-что пострашнее...
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	pillows

Если бы у ночи был цвет, то обязательно тёмно-синий, между индиго и абсолютно чёрным. Таким Шинвон представляет себе космос во мраке гостиной, разглядывая небо в незашторенных окнах. Даже несмотря на раздражающе жёлтый свет фонарей, ему нравится просто лежать так, воображая себя персонажем приключенческого фильма о странствиях во вселенной за пределами родной планеты. Маленьким одиноким астероидом в необъятном океане бесконечной пустоты. Пустота, что живёт внутри него, любопытно выглядывает наружу, грозит перелиться через край и поглотить привычный мир, оставив его в полном глухом одиночестве. Это страшно. И привычно.

Негромкие шаги в коридоре. Он думает, что это наверняка Хонсок, сейчас включит свет и будет ругаться, что он снова заснул на диване. “Как будто у тебя своей комнаты нет”. Шинвону становится зябко от одной лишь мысли – в комнате чёрная дыра внутри него сразу разрастается до размера голодного монстра. Сожрёт – не подавится. 

– Хён, спишь? – слова тают в воздухе невесомым шёпотом. Как хорошо, что он обознался.

– Нет, – Шинвон поворачивается к Хёнгу, который даже не потрудился включить свет. Либо он, как кошка, видит в темноте, либо помнит каждый угол в общежитии, потому что ухитряется бесшумно пересечь комнату, не пересчитав все острые углы. Шинвон бы не смог.

– Хветэк-хён, похоже, опять не ночует дома, и я… хотел поговорить, и не смог заснуть, – словно он когда-то ложился в нормальное время, смешно.

– Как видишь, я здесь, – Шинвон садится и пожимает плечами. Он привык: быть последней инстанцией, безмолвным слушателем, хранителем секретов Кан Кино.

– Пойдём ко мне, тут неудобно, – Хёнгу мнёт зубами нижнюю губу, ему никогда не было неловко рядом с этим хёном, но почему-то не хочется, чтобы Хонсок внезапно проснулся и увидел их вдвоем. 

На самом деле всё очень просто – он до сих пор не оставляет надежду споить Шинвона, как бы тот ни отнекивался. В силу возраста подкроватных монстров мистер Ко уже не боится, а вот коллекции вин под его кроватью весьма опасается. Неужели не хочет сболтнуть лишнего? Они ведь и так знают друг о друге буквально всё.

– Я уже говорил тебе, – Шинвон скептично переводит взгляд с открытой бутылки дорогого вина на жалобное лицо сидящего с ногами на кровати Хёнгу, – оно мне не нравится, зачем?

– Но ты сказал, что выпьешь, если у нас будет серьёзный разговор! – доморощенный сомелье хмурится, – подкаст с распитием алкоголя был сплошным разочарованием, потому что из всех, всех людей в группе, мне разрешили выбрать только тебя! И тех, кто точно будет вести себя прилично, а если напьётся, ни слова по-корейски не вспомнит.

– Я сразу знал, что просто так твою идею бы не одобрили, – Шинвон усмехается, – то ли дело моё хип-хоп шоу, мы сразу набрали бы миллион просмотров…

Сердитое лицо Хёнгу кажется ему по-особенному милым. Или это рассеянный свет с улицы так красиво вырисовывает его в полумраке комнаты.

– Да-да, конечно, кому оно сдалось! Название просто ужасное!

Выпустив пар, Хёнгу понимает, что перегнул, по поникшему виду собеседника и извиняется с лёгкой улыбкой. Он всегда так тонко чувствует чужое настроение, аж бесит.

– Так о чём ты там хотел “серьёзно” поговорить? – Шинвону действительно интересно, что за шокирующее признание должно заставить его приложиться к спиртному, и нет, он вовсе не пытается уйти от неприятной темы и замять бесконечный спор.

– Хён, – Хёнгу строго окидывает его взглядом, – лучше присядь для начала. – Он осторожно наливает вино в пустой бокал, стоящий на низком столике у кровати. – Если это не заставит тебя выпить, то я не знаю, что ещё. 

– Попробуй, – Шинвон смеётся, но с опасением (мало ли на что способна богатая фантазия разностороннего юного гения).

– Это касается не только меня, но и других участников, поэтому никто больше не должен узнать, хорошо?

Ага. Шинвон пожимает плечами. Сколько можно тянуть, он же вот-вот умрёт от любопытства? Хёнгу жмурится и глубоко вдыхает, прежде чем продолжить.

– Хён, ты же в курсе моей ориентации, – нашёл, чем удивить, конечно, – Хветэк-хён считает, я просто переигрываю, но это правда. Я – гей и, что хуже- нет, страшнее в нашей ситуации… Мне нравится кто-то из группы. – Глаза Шинвона делаются почти идеально круглыми, и он на автомате тянется за бокалом, чтобы промочить пересохшее горло. – Знаю, это ужасно и нечестно с моей стороны, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я просто должен пережить это, верно? – Хёнгу улыбается сладко, но в его словах – бесконечная горечь.

– Кто-то? – вино тоже кажется Шинвону горьким, а сердце стучит так громко, что хочется заткнуть уши и спрятать голову под подушку – не поможет.

– Я не могу сказать.

Оказывается, это больно. Их маленький драгоценный Хёнгу страдает от своих чувств и вынужден скрывать это – Шинвон понимает, что согласится на всё что угодно, лишь бы помочь ему. Даже пить невкусное терпкое вино вместе (он, к счастью, сохраняет ясный рассудок в любой степени опьянения). Конечно, ему интересно знать. А ещё завидно и немного обидно.

Пьяный Хёнгу – обнимательный, почти нежный. В отличие от трезвого, не отпускает колкие шуточки и не отталкивает от себя даже в шутку. И Шинвон всегда бессовестно пользуется этим. Украдкой целует его в светлую макушку, прячет лицо в изгибе шеи (надеется, что никто не услышит, как пропускает удары его сердце), отказывается покидать чужую постель под предлогом того, что напился и не дойдёт. 

Шинвон ведь умный, думал, что всех перехитрил, но после признания Хёнгу уже не чувствует ни капли уверенности.

========== guiding star ==========

– Точно, это Хонсок, – глубоко задумавшись, Шинвон не замечает, как договаривает мысли вслух, и отмахивается от удивлённо уставившегося Усока, – да не, забудь.

– Хонсок-хён что? – задетый его недоверием Усок надменно вскидывает брови.

– Ладно, я просто думал-

– Ого, серьезно, хён, не похоже на тебя, – Усок с ультразвуковым писком уворачивается от чужих кулаков, заваливаясь на не особо чистый в его студии пол.

– Чон Усок! – Шинвон хлопает себя ладонью по лбу – этот ребёнок неисправим.

– Прости-прости, говори уже, – умоляет макне сквозь невольно прорывающийся смех.

Шинвон делает глубокий вдох, готовясь снова закричать, если этот мелкий начнёт его подкалывать.

– Вот смотри, если бы тебе вдруг нужно было выбрать с кем встречаться из наших мемберов, то кого бы ты назвал и почему?

– Ну, я… – Усок прячет глаза и мнет в пальцах ткань своей толстовки, – я бы, наверное, выбрал Юто, потому что он – очень хороший человек, заботливый и понимающий, – Шинвон старается не зажрать в голос, потому что даже не сомневался, – и у нас типа много общих интересов… Честно, хён, я не понимаю, изменилось ли бы что-то, если бы мы правда встречались? Мы так же ходили бы вместе поесть, жили вместе, смотрели аниме вместе, я дарил бы ему брендовые вещи-

– Стоп-стоп-стоп! – Шинвон понимает, что больше не выдержит градус влюблённости в столь маленьком замкнутом пространстве, – про ваши с Юто отношения мы поговорим в другой раз. Не понимаю, зачем я вообще спросил, ты каждый день о нем только болтаешь.

– Да, что насчёт Хонсок-хёна? – Усок изо всех сил старается скрыть смущение, пряча лицо за объёмным воротником.

– Мне было интересно, кого выбрал бы Хёнгу, – признаётся Шинвон и сам не замечает, как начинает путаться в словах, – ну, это, вас с Юто сильно вряд ли. Йенан-и… Йенан-и в целом в его вкусе, но он совсем незрелый и вообще дурной… 

– Хён! – Усок тихонечко умирает от смеха, уткнувшись в спинку компьютерного кресла.

– Чангу – точно нет, – невозмутимо продолжает свой монолог Шинвон, – он у нас не от мира сего, так что Хветэки-хён тоже не совсем то, он не сможет уделять ему много внимания. Джинхо-хён однозначно не подходит по типажу, а вот Хонсок… К сожалению, полностью подходит. Да я бы сам выбрал Хонсока на его месте!

– Ого, – басит макне, качая головой, – а где же в списке самый лучший хён на свете ака Ко Шинвон?

– Усок-а, ты часом не заболел? – Шинвон прикладывает ладонь к его лбу, притянув к себе поближе. Этот ребёнок его с ума сведёт.

Усок вздыхает и смотрит на него со всей серьёзностью – слишком близко, слишком пристально:

– Ты правда ничем не хуже Хонсока. Или Йенана. И, может быть, даже Юто. – Шинвон фыркает с его «даже». – Ты очень надежный и классный, уникальный. Ни у одной группы нет Шинвона, а у нас есть. Возможно, Хёнгу доверяет тебе больше, чем остальным, потому что знает, что ты сильный и сможешь справиться со всем, разве я не прав?

Шинвон смеётся. “Я – никто”, – мысль крутится в голове, но он знает, на какую волну возмущенных воплей нарвётся, и молчит, грустно улыбаясь в ответ на усоковы рассуждения.

Он уходит из студии пораньше, чтобы не отвлекать юного гения от написания микстейпа (дай бог Усок и правда закончит его хотя бы к концу года). Ссылается на то, что нужно проветрить голову и втыкает в уши наушники. Так странно. Ответ младшенького на спонтанно выдуманный вопрос разбудил совершенно ненужные сейчас воспоминания об их первой с Хёнгу встрече на ежемесячной проверке в компании. Кажется, это было то же самое чувство, как когда Шинвон увидел его, еще совсем маленького смешного подростка с раздражающей улыбкой и блеском в глазах. Этот блеск тогда стал (и до сих пор является) его путеводной звездой, мотивацией остаться и преуспеть. Он вдруг подумал, что точно умрет, если никогда больше его не увидит, и всё остальное в мире стало неважным. 

“Не важно, куда я смотрю, я везде вижу только тебя”, – говорит он групповому фото на заставке телефона и думает, что срочно должен увидеть его, убедиться в его реальности. Сообщение от Хёнгу приходит мгновенно. 

«Хён, где ты? Усок сказал, ты только что ушел, подожди меня. И только попробуй сделать вид, что не видел сообщение ♡»

========== all my friends are drunk again ==========

– Хён, тебя что-то беспокоит в последнее время? – спрашивает Хёнгу у него в студии, когда Шинвон в четвёртый раз случайно попадает мимо клавиш синтезатора.

– Нет, ничего конкретного.

– Ты выглядишь подавленным, я переживаю, – Хёнгу сжимает его плечи со спины, как это обычно делает Юто, и раскачивает в разные стороны, как будто таким образом сможет выжать из него что-нибудь похожее на правду.

– Что поделать, если я был рождён криворуким? – Шинвон смеётся. От этих объятий ему тепло и грустно, – Хёнгу-я, ты слишком много значения придаёшь разным мелочам, а по факту они могут ничего не значить.

– Хочешь сказать, я совсем тебя не знаю? – теперь Хёнгу теряется.

Шинвон точно не понимает, злится тот или просто расстроен. Он пожимает плечами и “вспоминает” о важной договорённости с Усоком. Снова бежит, потому что не выдерживает, боится быть искренним, а в мыслях – только желание обнимать Хёнгу до головокружения и звездочек перед глазами, трогать его космически красивое лицо. Количество эндорфинов в крови, кажется, зашкаливает, и приходится срочно спускать себя на грешную землю, чтобы не натворить чего-нибудь случайно. 

Усок не сильно противится вторжению в своё рабочее пространство – он привык, в целом. Сегодня у него как раз одно из тех ленивых настроений, когда каждые пять минут хочется отвлечься: на еду, групповой чат, звонок маме, видеозвонок Юто, с которым они виделись буквально днём в компании… Просто день такой, нерабочий – успокаивает он себя. И не сильно огорчается, когда в дополнение к сидящему над душой Шинвону в студию вваливается ещё и Йенан с предложением прогуляться поужинать в ресторанчик неподалеку.

– Ура, Усок-и платит за еду, – он вроде шутит, но Усок уже закатывает глаза. Конечно, он авторские отчисления получает, чтобы всяких китайцев подкармливать и одевать. Иногда реально кажется, что Йенан в группе нужен в первую очередь для того, чтобы все могли реализовывать свои отцовские инстинкты без ущерба для бизнеса агентства.

Совершенно случайно Йенан подбивает их ещё и заказать пиво, и Шинвон, который обычно противится таким маневрам и остаётся доволен простой колой, соглашается. Он чувствует себя неправильно и слабо надеется, что алкоголь вернёт ему ощущение почвы под ногами, как в старые времена. Но всё не то: это место, разговоры, горькое отупление вместо нормального опьянения (да он же вообще не пьянеет). Шинвон переживает, что Хёнгу мог снова плакать в одиночестве. Он же такой ранимый, так легко расстраивается. Шинвон ещё никогда не встречал кого-то настолько чувствительного, это просто невозможно. Весь его морально стойкий облик и богатый жизненный опыт разбиваются в ничто из-за этого любителя поплакать. Тяжело невыносимо. 

Конечно же, ему приходится позаботиться, чтобы младшие участники добрались в своё общежитие целыми и с незапятнанной репутацией, потому что Усока куда-то несёт уже после второго пива, а Йенан… По Йенану не поймёшь, переигрывает он или правда не контролирует свои действия. К счастью, менеджер обещает приехать и снять эту нелёгкую ношу с его широких плеч.

***

Зато вернувшегося заполночь Юто ожидает потрясающий сюрприз в виде разлёгшегося поперек его половины кровати Чон Усока. И да, они сдвинули кровати, просто потому что Юто боялся шорохов в темноте и не мог заснуть. А теперь... немного жалеет об этом.

– Усок-а, – негромко зовёт он, чтобы привлечь внимание погружённого в игру на телефоне макне, – я сейчас вернусь из душа и хотел бы лечь спать сразу.

Усок что-то неразборчиво мычит в ответ и откладывает телефон, только когда Юто действительно возвращается из ванной.

– Я правда очень устал, – Юто вздыхает – ни то чтобы он надеялся на что-то другое, – надо выспаться.

– Зачем? – Усок перекатывается на живот и игриво улыбается, склонив голову набок. Он от пива безрассудно смелый, бесстрашнее себя обычного в миллион раз.

– Надо, – Юто разводит руками – ну что тут непонятного, опять его никто (Усок) не слушает.

– А, ясно, – градус сарказма просто зашкаливает, – у самурая нет цели только путь.

– И мой путь велит мне идти спать, – потеряв всякую надежду, Юто заваливается прямо сверху на Усока. 

Тот сначала издаёт звуки крайнего недовольства, а потом что-то соображает в своей необычайно лёгкой пьяной голове и изворачивается под чужим телом, чтобы столкнуться нос к носу с Юто.

– Юто, Юто-сан, а где твоя большая гнутая катана? – спрашивает Усок с коварной ухмылочкой, медленно скользя ладонью вверх по чужому бедру. 

– Эй! Что за шутки? – смех выходит немного нервным. Бедный японец не сразу понимает, а когда понимает – хочет верить, что Усок просто заигрался. Сразу отодвигается и вполсилы шлёпает его по ягодице, чтоб больше ерунды не нёс.

– Ох, – реакция Усока оказывается более, чем неожиданной, потому что он натурально стонет и кусает губы, – давай, сделай мне незабываемое харакири.

Где он только этих похабных фразочек набрался? Невероятно. Смущённый Юто снова бьёт прежде, чем думает, и Усока аж прогибает от возбуждения.

– У меня встал, – сообщает он с нескрываемым удовольствием, как будто заставлять Юто краснеть – самое интересное занятие на свете.

– Поздравляю, – удивительно, как у него ещё глаза не выкатились, так часто их закатывать приходится. 

Но Усок использует действительно подлый приём, пряча лицо у него на груди и прижимаясь поближе (чтоб не почувствовать было невозможно). Жалобно заглядывает Юто в глаза:

– Возьми ответственность.

Неизвестно, хочет он, чтобы Юто взял именно ответственность за свои действия или его самого, но убедительно просить умеет.

========== love me not ==========

Шинвон не ошибся, когда беспокоился, что мог пошатнуть его душевное равновесие. Хёнгу в принципе привычно – из всех качелей в мире он каждый день катается только на эмоциональных. Грустно, но не смертельно, можно приспособиться. Однако в этом конкретном случае почему-то сложнее и привычные отвлекающие факторы не помогают. 

Он ведь правда хорошо постарался сегодня в студии, заказал в магазине книгу, которую давно присматривал, в качестве маленького подарка для себя, вкусно поел, вернулся не слишком поздно не слишком уставшим. И открыл своё любимое вино, потому что понял, что больше не может так жить. Всё было тщетно, он чувствует себя просто невыносимо. Даже прекрасно проведённое с Хветэком и Чангу время не спасло. Какая-то микродепрессия, успешно проходящая рядом с одним конкретным человеком и ничуть не гаснущая в присутствии любых других – Хёнгу кажется неприятным самому себе, потому что привык быть чутким и внимательным, а не печально-отстранённым. 

Хёнгу просто нужно, чтобы рядом был именно он, чтобы чувствовать себя в своей тарелке. Шинвон – это нелепо шутить, звать его только настоящим именем, устраивать в комнате филиал макдака, рассказывать совершенно рандомные истории. Обнимать Хёнгу, когда ему плохо и трудно, советовать интересные сериалы, чтобы потом спорить из-за того, кто из персонажей с кем должен быть.

Так было и должно было быть всегда, однако Хёнгу чувствует, что разрушил всё своим признанием за одну ночь. Шинвон никогда не был таким человеком – он не стал бы избегать или презирать его за ориентацию и личные предпочтения (за предпочтения во вкусах мороженого – и то вероятнее). Или всё-таки стал? Его могло беспокоить и что-то совершенно другое, проще было бы спросить, но… Хёнгу банально страшно, что это разобьёт ему сердце. 

А потому его выбор – сидеть в тёмной гостиной, потягивать каберне-совиньон из бокала и страдать-страдать-страдать. За сим прекрасным занятием его и застают. Шинвон недовольно ворчит, что его любимое место для сна оказалось занято, всё равно ложится на диван и устраивает голову на коленях у маленького любителя винища. 

– Хён, а как же твоя кровать? Чем она тебе не угодила? 

– У меня периодически начинаются кошмары в той комнате, – нехотя признаётся Шинвон, – как будто я снова стажёр и никогда не смогу дебютировать… Наверное, опять призрак трейни из компании на подушке полежал.

– Скажешь тоже! – Хёнгу смеётся и случайно проливает немного вина прямо на чужую футболку. 

– Эй! – Шинвон возмущенно подскакивает и сердито цокает языком, рассматривая багровое пятно на таком классном принте, – как ты мог ранить меня прямо в сердце?

– Да господи, хён, сейчас отстираем, – слегка пьяный Хёнгу по инерции сам начинает стягивать с него футболку, натыкается на ошалелый взгляд в ответ на свои действия и тихонько ойкает, – извини…

– Да нет, продолжай, – Шинвон противно ухмыляется, и прежде чем Хёнгу успевает придумать подходящую шутку, его далеко не сладкий характер требует действий.

А потому он впечатывается губами в чужие, не то чтоб серьёзно, сдуру, в качестве вызова. Но Шинвон отвечает неожиданно активно и даже пытается языком разомкнуть его губы, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Он видит секундный страх в глазах Хёнгу, когда, не сдержавшись, впечатывает его головой в спинку дивана, и замирает.

– Я… нет, не так, – у него аж дыхание перехватывает, еще и этот кислый привкус от вина, – Хёнгу-я, ты просто пьян, забудь. 

Шинвон запирается в комнате прежде, чем успевает услышать что-нибудь в ответ. Ему очень плохо, потому что Хёнгу, потому что теперь вместо мыслей о том, как ощущается целоваться с ним, он будет видеть его и точно знать как. Он прижимает ладони к горящим от стыда ушам и, сам того не желая, прислушивается к происходящему в гостиной. Ему кажется, или Хёнгу действительно плачет..? 

Выдержка Шинвона – явление крайне редкое, говорят, никто его не видел. Однако, ему удается прождать целых две минуты, прежде чем решиться приоткрыть дверь. К сожалению, именно в этот момент в коридоре появляется Хонсок. Шинвон прикрывает дверь снова, оставляя маленькую щёлочку, и слушает, как он что-то совсем тихо говорит Хёнгу своим приятным мягким голосом, как тот сдавленно всхлипывает в ответ, но в итоге затихает. Ну всё, идиллия. Кажется, они еще и идут к хёну в комнату. Шинвон убеждает себя, что лучше и быть не могло, но в груди расползается скользкое и холодное. Точно, он ведь забыл про чертово пятно. 

Приходится всё-таки заняться им – заснуть теперь точно не выйдет, а футболку жалко. Потом ему становится интересно, осталась ли кола в холодильнике, но её нету. Зато есть Хёнгу всё на том же диване в гостиной, призрачно бледный в приглушённом холодном свете. Шинвон от неожиданности роняет бутылку воды, которую доставал из холодильника. Он уже ничего не понимает в этой жизни, серьёзно.

– А как же Хонсок? – тупо спрашивает он, чтоб хоть как-то разрушить барьер молчания между ними.

– Причём здесь Хонсоки-хён? – Хёнгу поднимает на него покрасневшие глаза и ребром ладони вытирает багровые из-за вина губы, – он спать пошёл.

– Вот как, – Шинвон либо становится непроходимо глупым, либо притворяется, сам не знает, – я думал, это он тебе нравится.

– Было бы неплохо, – Хёнгу смеётся – холодно, безучастно, – он хотя бы сразу бы догадался, наверное.

Шинвон не верит в очевидные вещи, но уже знает ответ, когда крепко сжимает плечи Хёнгу, вознамерившегося уйти. Он не хочет быть по-дурацки романтичным, но не знает сейчас иного языка, иных способов, кроме как прижать чужую ладонь к своей грудной клетке, которая грозит пойти трещинами от того, как сильно у него бьётся сердце. 

– Чувствуешь? 

– Ого, хён, ты начал качать грудь и хочешь похвастаться? – Хёнгу реально неисправим.

– А давай, – Шинвон подталкивает его обратно к дивану и трогает за шею, прежде чем зарыться пальцами в волосы, – я не остановлюсь, пока ты не признаешься, о ком говорил.

На самом деле, Хёнгу не успевает ответить, потому что Шинвон целует его так быстро и жадно, что у него попросту заканчивается кислород. “А ведь правда не остановится”, – мелькает в голове, когда чужие руки суетливо стаскивают с него пижамные штаны и мокрые поцелуи по внутренней стороне бедра сменяются лёгкими укусами.

– Прекрати, хён, это ужасно щекотно, – истеричные нотки в голосе выдают его страдания.

– А ты думал, чем я тебе угрожать буду? – Шинвон с видом победителя играет бровями.

– Ты! – Хёнгу как-то вдруг вспоминает, что в такой позе будет удобно прописать многоуважаемому хёну коленом в лицо, но тот очевидно нарочно задевает ртом его член через бельё, заставляя непроизвольно дёрнуться навстречу.

– Я? – Шинвон цепляет зубами резинку трусов.

– Да, я имел в виду тебя, только пожалуйста, давай не будем делать это здесь, – Хёнгу чуть не плачет, как сильно не хочет, чтобы он останавливался, однако проверять, что по этому поводу скажет вернувшийся с позднего расписания Хветэк, желанием не горит.


End file.
